pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika
Vs. Meganium and Zebstrika is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/14/19. Story Freddy: Welcome to the second day of the Vertress Conference! After some delay with King N we are finally on our way! The top 32 trainers of Unova who survived the Team Plasma storm battle here today for you! Now, our first match of the day! I give you two trainers who began their journeys in Nuvema Town! First, the rookie trainer Cheren! And then, earning Top 8 in the Sinnoh League, it’s Trip! Cheren and Trip take their positions on the field, the two analytically staring each other down. In the crowd, Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Hugh, Helga and Hilda all watch. Hilda: Yee-haw! Go Cheren! Show them what our rookie group is all about! Cilan: Considering both of their styles are similar, I wouldn’t be surprised if either one came out on top. Iris: Yeah but don’t forget Cheren lost the last time. Ian: That’s when he used an inexperienced Pokémon he just received in a trade. Let’s see how he fairs now. Referee: This will be a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Trip has the first choice! Trip: Based off analysis and the collection of data, Cheren’s strongest Pokémon is Serperior. Bearing in mind he lost to me last time, he will be urged to use his strongest team. That makes him using Serperior at a 87% chance. My choices. Escavalier and Emboar. Trip throws his Pokéballs, choosing Escavalier and Emboar. Escavalier: Es. Emboar: Emboar. Hilda: He’s got a Emboar too? Ian: His starter. Cheren: I figured you do that. My choices, are Accelgor and Serperior! Cherne throws his Pokéballs, choosing Accelgor and Serperior. Accelgor: Accel. Serperior: Ser. Cilan: Those two are both fast. And Accelgor has that Water Shuriken attack. It may be even. Wyatt: Come on, Trip! Show them up! Hugh: You’re cheering for Trip? Wyatt: (Shrugs shoulders) I have a longer history with him. Trip: Escavalier, Twinneedle. Emboar, Fire Blast. Cheren: Serperior, Hidden Power! And Accelgor, Focus Blast! Escavalier charges with two lances pointing forward, as Emboar breathes a star shaped Fire Blast. Accelgor forms a yellow energy sphere and fires it, exploding with Fire Blast. Fire Blast still breaks through and strikes Accelgor, burning it. Serperior fires purple energy spheres at Escavalier, doing no harm. Escavalier strikes Serperior twice with Twinneedle. Trip: So your Hidden Power type is Poison. Hardly useful here. Cheren: It is to get you close. Serperior, Glare. Accelgor, Body Slam. Serperior’s eyes glow an intimidating red, paralyzing Escavalier with fear. Accelgor then rams Escavalier from the side with Body Slam. Escavalier retreats back to Trip’s side of the field. Accelgor suffers from its burn. Trip: I fail to see how that accomplished anything. Your chances of victory right now are at a 2.6%. Emboar, charge with Flare Blitz. And Escavalier, Bug Buzz. Emboar dashes forward, encased in blazing orange flames. Escavalier moves to put its lances together for Bug Buzz, when it sparks from paralysis. Cheren: Accelgor, Rain Dance! Serperior, Aqua Tail! Accelgor glows blue as a dark rain cloud forms over their heads. A downpour occurs on the field, dousing some of the flames from Flare Blitz. Serperior raises his tail, it being surrounded in large water energy. The attacks collide, creating an explosion. Both Pokémon are pushed back, with Emboar taking recoil damage. Trip: Rain Dance and Aqua Tail. A unique combination. Accelgor glows with green healing energy, its burn gone. Trip: And a Hydration ability to heal your burn. With that combination, I raise your chances of victory to 7.9%. Emboar, Stone Edge. Escavalier, Drill Run. Emboar punches the ground, several jagged stones breaking out of the ground. Cheren: Serperior, evade and go for Aqua Tail. Accelgor, Water Shuriken. The Stone Edge approaches, as Serperior slinks to the side to dodge while Accelgor disappears with its speed. Escavalier has its lances spinning like drills, it colliding with Serperior’s Aqua Tail. Serperior slams Escavalier into a Stone Edge. Accelgor appears in the air, forming and firing Water Shurikens that rain down upon Emboar. Cheren: Let’s finish it. Aqua Tail and Focus Blast! Sereperior slithers down the field, heading to Emboar. Accelgor fires Focus Blast at Escavalier, defeating it. Serperior swings Aqua Tail and defeats Emboar. Referee: Both Escavalier and Emboar are unable to battle! The victor is Cheren! Freddy: And what a match! Cheren, a rookie this year, just took out a Top 8 contender! This boy has a bright future ahead of him for sure! Hilda: (Squeezing Rui tight) Yeah! Way to go Cheren! Rui: (Infatuated) Yeah, great job. Wyatt: Man! I thought Trip had that. Hugh: Just shows how strong that Cheren guy is. I remember him easily trouncing one of those Plasma sages. End Scene Ian stands on the field across from Casey, who blows her whistle. Casey: Let’s all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all! The players charge the field and double team the ball! They’re the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch! Metronome safe at home, Hyper Beam too! Win, win, through thick and thin. Electabuzz, it’s you! Yeah! Ian: Was that chant really necessary? Casey: You bet it was! We’re finally having our big stage battle! Neither of us have the home field advantage but the crowd is easily swaying in your favor! I’ve gotta pump up the volume! Cilan: Her baseball pride is out on the field now. Hilda: She gotta high energy! But Ian will probably win! Rui: I hope so. She’s annoying over long periods. Referee: And begin! Casey: Meganium and Zebstrika! Casey throws two Pokéballs, choosing Meganium and Zebstrika. Meganium: Ganium! Zebstrika: (Whinnies) Ian: Those two, huh? Excadrill! Golett! I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéballs, choosing Excadrill and Golett. Excadrill: Excadrill! Golett: Golett. Iris: Huh?! He chose Golett?! Cilan: It does fit Ian’s style. He likes to give his Pokémon second chances. Rui: At least we know that he’s feeling like himself again. Not sure if that’s good here or not. Casey: Zebstrika, use Flame Charge! Zebstrika stomps the ground repeatedly, bursting into flame and charging forward. Ian: Golett, Mega Punch! Excadrill, Sandstorm! Golett’s fist glows with a grey orb of energy, colliding with Zebstrika. Excadrill swings his arms out and releases a Sandstorm on the field. Casey: Now Meganium! Petal Blizzard! Meganium releases a blizzard of rose petals, them barreling down the field like a tidal wave. The Petal Blizzard blows through the Sandstorm and slams into Zebstrika, Excadrill and Golett. Excadrill skids back while Golett is knocked to the ground. Zebstrika glows with green energy as the attack does no harm. The Sandstorm whips back up, buffing Meganium and Zebstrika. Helga: What happened?! Cilan: Sap Sipper! It must be Zebstrika’s Hidden ability! The flavor of this battle just shifted out of Ian’s favor! Ian: Excadrill, get Meganium with Drill Run! Casey: I don’t think so! Zebstrika, intercept with Flame Charge to Double Kick! Excadrill curls up and spins like a drill at a blinding speed, with Zebstrika moving just as fast to intercept it. Flame Charge’s power stops Excadrill in his tracks, exposing his belly. Zebstrika spins and around and slams its back hooves into Excadrill’s chest. Excadrill tumbles back. Ian: Golett, use Shadow Punch! Golett’s fist glows with indigo energy, thrusting an energy fist forward. Casey: Safeguard then Petal Dance! Meganium forms a silver barrier around himself, though Shadow Punch still pushes through. Meganium then fires a concentrated stream of petals that slam into Golett. Golett has difficulty standing up. Meganium and Zebstrika are buffed by the Sandstorm. Ian: Golett! I know you can do this. This is your moment. Let’s take it and push through! Golett: (Eager) Go. Golett glows with pink energy, the entire crowd gasping in surprise. Freddy: Oh my! It seems as if Ian has motivated his Pokémon into evolving! Golett morphs and evolves into Golurk. It raises its arms over its head proudly. Golurk: Go! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Golurk, the Automaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Golett. It flies across the sky at Mach speeds. Removing the seal on its chest makes its internal energy go out of control. Ian: You can fly, huh? Then let’s see it! Use Fly! Golurk pulls its legs and hands into its body and releases powerful orange flames from the sockets, propelling itself into the air like a rocket. It arches around and dives towards Meganium. Casey: I don’t think so! Meganium, hit it with Petal Dance! Ian: Excadrill, intercept with Focus Blast! Casey: Zebstrika, Flame Charge! Meganium fires Petal Dance, as Excadrill forms a yellow sphere of energy. Zebstrika appears to ram Excadrill, with Excadrill managing to throw Focus Blast before being hit. It intercepts Petal Dance and blocks it, allowing Golurk to slam into Meganium. Meganium lies on the ground, struggling to get up. Golurk extends its arms and legs, landing with a thud that shakes the arena. Ian: Now Shadow Punch! Casey: Zebstrika, protect Meganium with Flame Charge! Zebstrika speeds and rams Golurk with Flame Charge, it skidding back. Golurk swings and fires Shadow Punch, going through Zebstrika and striking Meganium. Zebstrika is blown back while Meganium is defeated. Zebstrika is buffed by the Sandstorm. Referee: Meganium is unable to battle! Ian: Now Excadrill! Drill Run! Casey: Bottom of the ninth. Use Flame Charge! Excadrill and Zebstrika clash with Drill Run and Flame Charge. Zebstrika falls defeated. Referee: Zebstrika is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Freddy: And Ian moves his way onto the Top 16! What a performance! Casey and Ian return their Pokémon, meeting in the middle and shaking hands. Casey: I thought I had you this time. Ian: For a moment, so did I. It was good to battle you again. Casey: Thanks! Good luck in the rest of the tournament! Main Events * Ian and Cheren are revealed to make it onto the top 16 while Casey and Trip are eliminated. * Ian's Golett evolves into Golurk and learns Fly. * Cheren's Serperior reveals his Hidden Power is of the Poison type. Characters * Cheren * Ian * Trip * Casey * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Hugh * Helga * Hilda * Freddy O'Martin * Referee Pokémon * Accelgor (Cheren's) * Serperior (Cheren's) * Escavalier (Trip's) * Emboar (Trip's) * Excadrill (Ian's) * Golett (Ian's, evolves) * Golurk (Ian's, newly evolved) * Meganium (Casey's) * Zebstrika (Casey's) Trivia * Cheren and Trip battling is to highlight their rivalry. Both of them are more analytical battlers. ** Cheren also used a technique unique to Ian, giving his Pokémon a second chance to defeat a foe. * Cheren's victory highlights his growth as he defeated Trip's Emboar, which battled on par with Paul's Empoleon. * Ian and Casey finally have their big league battle. * Originally, Golett would've evolved in battling Ghetsis instead of Samurott, and Samurott would've evolved battling Hilda in the previous episode. It was changed due to adding Scar to battle Ghetsis instead of Golett. * Casey's Zebstrika is the first new Pokémon with a Hidden Ability of PT:Plasma. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc